


Mutation

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Carol was a nurse before zombie ap, DNA Mutations, Friends to Lovers, Future Mpreg, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Medical Procedures, Menstrual Cycles, Mysterious illness, Nausea, Paul Rovia is a flirt, Paul Rovia is a smart ass, Rickyl Writers' Group, The Hilltop (Walking Dead), Vomiting, stomach cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: The world's gone to shit and now walker's roam the world butis the virus everyone's infected with responsible for a mysteriousillness that's only affecting men?.





	1. Chapter 1

_This is WAGA Atlanta_

 

_"Hello and welcome to the news at five I'm Jhon McCarther"._

 

_"We begin with breaking news five men who's ages range from eighteen to fifty have been admitted to the hospital with severe abdominal pain, vomiting and nausea. Hospital officals and the CDC are clueless as to what's causing the outbreak while some state and city officals are linking it to a mysterious virus of unknown orgins others are looking into every possible cause including water contamination."_

\--------------------------

It had been all over the news. Reports of a mysterious virus infecting  
people all over the world. No one knew what caused the outbreak,  
some say there was something in the water, others said it was airborne,  
whatever the hell the reason was people were dying and reanimating  
right before their eyes.

Tossing the last newspaper ever made before the world went to  
shit into his backpack Daryl shouldered his crossbow and took aim  
at the large buck in front of him. Taking the animal down easy without  
any fuss and very few walkers to get in the way the hunter loaded the  
buck up onto a makeshift trailer he'd made for his bike.

 

Securing the animal Daryl mounted his bike. Kicking the engine  
to life he took off down the road.

 

\--------------------------

 

The gates swung open as Daryl pulled into Hilltop. Shutting off his  
bike he unloaded the buck, handing it off to the communities only  
resident butcher Daryl headed up to Barrington house where he met  
Rick at the front door.

 

"Merle's asking for you".

 

Nodding Daryl went inside and up the stairs. Entering a small  
bedroom Carol was exiting but pulled him aside.

 

"He's doing better today, he ate some chicken broth and was  
able to go outside for a bit."

 

"He hurtin' still?."

Carol shook her head "nope, he hasn't complained  
once, I think the pills you found are helping."

Daryl gave a small smile "thank you for everythin' you've  
done for him."

Carol patted his shoulder "think nothing of it, I'll come  
check on him later."

She was about to leave when Carol turned "there's some meds for  
you too if you're still feeling those cramps."

Then Carol left before the hunter could respond.

Daryl sighed. A year before the outbreak men as far as  
Texas and as close as North Carolina were being admitted  
to the hospital with stomach cramps and nausea. People were  
entering every clinic and ER doubled over in agony.

At first it wasn't any concern to Daryl and Merle, passing it  
off as pure bullshit. It wasn't until the dead started walking and  
Merle showing signs of those strange symtoms did something  
that seemed ridiculous turn into a reality.

Daryl entered the room to find Merle sitting up in  
bed a small smile on his face.

"Hey lil' brother, glad you could stop by."

Carol had been right Merle did look better, he was less  
pale and was gaining weight again.

Daryl sat on the corner of the bed "how ya feeling?."

Merle sighed "doin' better, not pukein' anymore an' I got  
to go outside today, felt good ta get some fresh air."

 

"How's yer cramps? the meds helpin' ?."

 

Merle shifted slightly "much better, was able ta  
sleep last night."

 

"Well I'm glad yer doin' good, if ya need anything let  
me know an' I'll get Carol."

 

Daryl got up and went to leave when Merle  
stopped him.

"Carol wants ya to take these" he said gesturing to  
two Advil sitting on the nightstand.

"Take em' they help, ya look like shit lil' brother."

Heaving another sigh Daryl took the Advil, downing  
them with a gulp of water.

"Thanks, you get some sleep I'll see you in the  
morning."

Merle nodded "see you tomorrow."

And with that Daryl left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Merle and Daryl had always been early risers. Waking up with the sun as it  
slowly rose over the horizon casting shades of yellow and orange.

Dressing quickly he made his way toward Merle's room when a  
cramp caught him off guard.

Rubbing his lower abdomen it faded just as quickly as it  
came.

Making it a point to visit the infirmary he continued down  
the hall.

Entering Merle's room he was puzzled to find the bed empty  
but relaxed when he saw that the bathroom light was on.

"Merle are ya?".

His question was cut off by shock as he laid eyes on his  
brother.

He was standing by the sink half naked with a wet rag in  
one hand and a worried look on his face.

"Get Carol, somethin's wrong" said Merle pointing to his  
pajama pants and underwear laying in a crumpled heap  
on the floor.

Picking them up Daryl's face paled to see the pants and his  
brother's inner thighs blood stained.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol brought Merle to the infirmary as soon as she saw the blood. Daryl had  
been left outside and was now pacing the small waiting room.

Rick who was sitting in a nearby chair gestured for him to come  
over. Relenting the hunter did so.

Taking Daryl's hands in his Rick tried his best to reassure  
his lover.

"He'll be fine he's in good hands with Carol she was an ER  
nurse before all this remember?".

Daryl nodded he remembered when they'd first met Carol and  
how lucky their group was to have found someone other than  
Maggie with a medical background.

Hearing the door open the two turned to see Denise poke  
her head out.

"You can come in now Daryl".

Taking a breath he entered the room.

\---------------------------

Merle sat on the exam table with a sheet draped  
over his lap.

"Ya alright?".

Merle nodded "I'm fine, Carol's thinking she may know  
what's going on".

Carol washed her hands in the sink. Drying them she  
turned to face the two men, leaning against the counter.

"I may have an idea as to what's going on but I'll need to  
do a more detailed exam to find out if I'm right".

"I'll need to gather up more medical supplies, do you  
know of any hospitals nearby?".

"Should be," said Daryl "make a list an' we'll go".

\---------------------------

With list in hand Daryl, Rick, Michonne and Maggie headed  
out to search for the items Carol needed. Finding most of  
the small clinics picked clean the group continued.

Fort Belvoir Community Hospital loomed over them as  
they pulled into the surprisingly empty ambulance bay.  
Taking out a few walkers and with Maggie's help they  
were able to find everything on Carol's list.

Loading up the van the group headed back to Hilltop.

\-----------------------

Carol removed the butterfly needle from Merle's left arm.  
Placing a cotton ball she taped it down.

"How long till the results?".

"I'll know some results by tomorrow, others may take  
a few days to a few weeks, in the meantime there is one  
more thing I'd like to do".

Merle quirked an eyebrow "an' what's that?".

"I wanna do an ultrasound".

Sighing Merle lay down on the exam table as Carol wheeled  
the machine over. Lifting his shirt and undoing his jeans she  
placed a towel along the hem.

Turning the machine on she applied the gel to his abdomen.

Merle hissed.

"Sorry I should have said it was gonna be a little cold".

Gliding the probe along his abdomen Carol saw nothing out  
of the ordinary at first. Moving lower she stopped at an area  
just below his bellybutton.

"What? what's wrong?" said Merle glancing at the screen.

Carol cleared her throat "nothing's wrong, at least not in  
the life threatening sense".

Merle breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then what's going on?".

"I've found the reason why you were having cramps and  
bleeding, you have a uterus".


	4. Chapter 4

Merle was confused "I got a what?".

Using the towel Carol wiped the gel off his stomach "you have a  
uterus and from the looks of it it's fully functional".

"What about the bleeding?".

"That was your menstrual cycle".

Silence.

Carol sighed "your period Merle".

"Oh".

"What's that mean?".

"It means" said Carol turning off the machine "that your  
producing eggs which also means that you can have a  
baby".

Merle sat up on the table and put his head in his hands "great  
I'm trunin' into a woman".

Carol snorted a laugh "not quite, your still all man just with  
some extra added parts".

"So everythin' works?" asked Merle getting up off the table  
and rebuttoning his pants.

"As far as I can tell everything looks good".

"What about Daryl?".

"I'm glad you asked I'll need to see him as well to see  
if he has the same thing you do and to do that, I'll need  
a blood test from him too".

Merle nodded "thanks Carol an' if I see Daryl I'll send  
him yer way".

Carol smiled "no problem I'll let you know when the blood  
results come back".

And with that Merle left but not before he bumped into Paul  
Rovia as he exited the trailer.

Ever since Merle had met the scout he had been a constant pain  
in his ass and not that Merle would admit to it, he kinda liked him.

"Hey Merle everything alright?".

"None of yer business" grunted Merle.

Paul followed him toward the gate "you sure? I saw you leave the  
infirmary and thought maybe you were getting more pain meds  
from Carol".

Merle stopped mid-step, turning he stared at the shorter man,  
an annoyed look on his face.

"Look asshole if you've been spying on me ya better stop  
now".

Paul put up his hands in defense "I swear I wasn't I just-".

"I don't care if you were picking pansy's you jus' leave me  
alone".

Then Merle walked off leaving Paul to stand in the middle  
of the courtyard.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later Carol gave Merle the results of his blood test.

"Everything's normal Merle" said Carol looking over the piece  
of paper in front of her.

"Liver, thyroid, cholesterol, hormones are good, oh and  
your not pregnant".

Merle huffed a laugh.

Setting the paper aside Carol asked "where's your brother?".

"He's out huntin' I was gonna have him come see ya this  
mornin' but he'd left before I could tell 'em".

Carol shook her head in disbelief "that man is as stubborn  
as you are, again if you see him _please_ tell him to  
come and see me before I have to go and drag him here".

"Alright, alright I will don' get yer panties in a wad".

It was at that remark Merle found himself ducking as a  
roll of gauze almost collided with his head as he left the  
trailer.

 

\--------------------------

Daryl moved through the forest checking on the snares he'd  
laid the day before. While some yeilded good results like a  
rabbit or squirrel, a few others came up empty.

Feeling another cramp he braced himself against a tree as  
he waited for a wave of nausea to pass before continuing  
to tend to his traps. This had been the third cramp this  
morning and even though he tried to tough it out Daryl  
felt himself loosing that battle.

With each tiime they'd hit Daryl would find himself doubled  
over, hugging his abdomen, trying not to cry out as the tears  
threatened to fall from his eyes.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead Daryl gathered up  
his catch and headed back to Hilltop.

 

\--------------------------

How Daryl managed to make it back to Hilltop was a  
mystery. He remembered entering the gates but then  
after that, everything went black.

Finding himself in the infirmary he looked up to see  
Rick caressing his hand and an angry Carol bustling  
around the room.

"Daryl William Dixon!".

He flinched at the mention of his full name.

"How could you be so careless?! going out there knowing  
your not feeling well! you should have known better than  
that!".

"Your lucky you made it back to Hilltop who knows what  
would have happened if you'd have collapsed in the woods  
with no one around!".

Daryl hung his head.

" 'M sorry".

Carol's expression softened.

"It's okay pookie just be careful next time".

"Now your probably wondering why your here".

He nodded.

"Well, when you walked in through the gate you  
fainted".

"Merle and Rick were able to get you inside where I  
took a blood sample and checked you over".

"This why I got a bandage on ma' arm?".

Carol pulled up a chair and sat down "yes, I needed to  
see if you have the same affliction as your brother and  
as it turns out, you do".

"You have a uterus Daryl".


	6. Chapter 6

Paul made his way over to Merle carrying a small  
package.

"Hey Merle".

"Watcha want?".

"Listen, I felt pretty bad about what happened a  
few days ago and I wanted to make it up to you".

"This is for you".

Merle stared at the gift suspiciously.

"Open it".

Merle unwrapped the package and let out a  
small gasp at the item. Laying on the fabric  
was a medium sized knife.

It was beautiful, it had a polished mahogany  
handle and a silver blade that curved slightly  
downward.

Feeling the tears prickle in his eyes Merle blinked  
wiping them away roughly with the back of his hand.

Merle sniffed "I'm sorry too, I've been a little moody  
lately an' haven't been maself, I know that ain't no  
excuse but that's what I got".

"Thank you fer the knife".

"You're welcome I'm glad you like it".

Merle looked at the knife still in his lap then  
back at Paul.

"This yer way of tryin' ta ask me out or somethin' ?".

The scout sat next to Merle on the picnic table "is  
that a yes?".

Merle rolled his eyes "can ya possibly be any more  
annoying?".

Paul smiled "what if I bring you flowers?".

Merle went wide eyed. Getting up from  
the table he left.

"Okay, so no flowers then" said Paul to no  
one in particular.

\----------------------------

Daryl sat up on the bed completely and utterly  
confused.

"Let me get this straight, yer sayin' I got a uterus?".

Carol nodded.

"What 'bout the weird symptoms I've been  
havin' ?".

"Those were most likely happening as the organ was  
forming".

Rick cleared his throat "I remember hearing about this, the  
CDC had a bunch of reports sayin' it had somethin' to do  
with what was turnin' people into walkers".

"Exactly" said Carol getting to her feet and leaning  
against the wall "whatever caused people to reanimate  
when they died must have also caused some sort of  
mutation that seems to only affect men".

"If this is true I'll need to test every man here  
at Hilltop".

Rick nodded "good idea, when do you plan on  
starting?".

Carol crossed her arms "I'll tell Maggie what I'm   
planning then we'll get started in the meantime  
I'll leave you two alone".

Once Carol left Daryl turned to Rick "you think  
ya might have it?".

Rick kissed his lover's forehead, a feeling of  
dead sitting in the pit of his stomach.

"I hope not".


	7. Chapter 7

Carol looked over all the bold samples. Rubbing her eyes she  
was tired but knew this had to get done.

Jotting down the last of her notes she put each slide  
away and left to share her results with Maggie.

"Well, I've got the results are you ready?".

Maggie sat next to Carol on the sofa "let's  
see".

They poured over everything in the manila folder,  
all the men were clean except for five.

The low numbers surprised the two women.

"Only five? why so low?".

"I was shocked by this too, I'm guessing it's  
selective and may not affect everyone".

"Any margin of error?".

"Nope, I checked each sample three times  
all had the same results".

Maggie let out a sharp exhale "so what do we do?".

"Stock up on medical supplies and brush up on  
your midwifery skills just in case any of them have  
babies".

"Thanks for everything Carol this really means  
a lot".

"No problem at all, want me to help you study?".

"Sure, I still have my books from med school I'll go  
get them".

And she left the room leaving Carol on the sofa.

\----------------------------- 

Daryl frowned as he saw the blood in his underwear.  
He figured this was gonna happen soon, even Carol  
was saying to expect his period anytime.

Stepping out of his pants and underwear he tossed  
them into the hamper. Grabbing a new pair of boxers  
he opened the sink cupboard and pulled out a tampon  
out of the box.

Once he was cleaned up he washed his hands and  
left the bathroom.

Merle met him at the bottom of the stairs with  
the same frown Daryl had worn a few minutes  
ago.

"Yers start to?".

Daryl nodded "yeah an' it fucking sucks".

Despite both their grumpiness the two managed  
to chuckle.

"So" said Merle rocking back and forth on his heels  
"wanna go raid the pantry for some chocolate?".

Daryl smirked "you read ma' mind".

\------------------------------

The next few weeks were a huge adjustment for Daryl  
and Merle, not just for them but for their significant   
others as well.

After weeks of pestering (and of all things cheesy a  
bouquet of flowers) Merle finally agreed to let Paul  
date him.

"How was yer date with Paul?".

"It was good, went fer a walk and killed a couple  
of walkers then we found an old library, brought  
a bunch of books back".

"That it?".

"Nope there's more an' that's no even the best  
part on the way back ta Hilltop, we held hands".

Daryl was surprised "no shit really?".

Merle chuckled and popped a piece of chocolate  
into his mouth.

"Ya think he's the one?".

Pondering for a moment Merle nodded "ya know lil'  
brother I think he might be".

"Well I'm happy for ya".

Merle draped an arm around Daryl's shoulder  
"thanks that means a lot".

\-----------------------------

Rick stared at the results of his own blood test and  
felt that faliliar feeling of dread in the pit of his  
stomach.

Rick Grimes had a uterus and he was terrified.


	8. Chapter 8

The past six months had been filled with ups and downs. Merle  
and Paul's relationship blossomed, whether they were on  
guard duty or a supply run the two would hold hands  
and steal kisses every opportunity they got.

Rick had even faced his own feats of adversity and  
as he walked into the infirmary with Daryl to  
discuss something on Rick's blood test the  
two were unprepared for what they were about  
to hear.

Carol sat down in front of the couple, hands clutching  
at the folder in her lap. Taking a deep breath she began.

"I'm sure your both wondering why I've called you  
back here. Well, there was something on your  
blood test results that caught my attention and  
I felt you two needed to hear this".

"As you know, you have a uterus Rick and it is fully  
funtional and working but after looking at your  
medical chart that we were able to recover from  
when you were in a coma at the hospital and  
doing an ultrasound...".

Carol paused mid sentence, the look of not  
wanting to disappoint painted her face.

"You only have one ovary and fallopian tube, I'm  
sorry Rick".

Rick was stunned "how?".

"When you were shot, the bullet damaged the left  
ovary and fallopian tube, it was so bad it had to  
be removed".

Daryl gripped his lover's hand "so what's this mean  
fer him?."

"The right side is healthy and untouched so Rick  
can still become pregnant".

Rick returned Daryl's comforting squeeze "what about  
my cycles?".

Carol smiled slightly "completely normal".

The two relaxed their grips on each other's hands.

Colsing the folder Carol put a sympathic hand on their  
knees "if you have any questions anything at all please  
let me know and I'll do my best to answer them".

Thanking her the two left.

\----------------------------

Merle and Paul lay snuggled under the covers. Merle's fingers  
running through his lover's hair.

Sex between them had started out gentle then turned hot  
and passionate as the headboard hit the wall with each  
powerful thrust.

Paul propped up a pillow and leaned against  
the headboard.

"Merle where do you see us a year or two from now?".

Merle stared at his boyfriend with a mixture of  
amusement and confusion.

Sitting upright the older man sighed "oh I don't know"  
he said shrugging and tracing a small circle on his  
sheet covered knee. 

"Us livin' here, possibly married an' with a couple  
of kids".

Paul was astonished "do you really mean that?".

"Couse I do, can't think of anyone better ta have kids  
with than you".

Paul felt like he was gonna cry he was so happy.

"So, when do you wanna start?".

Grinning wickedly Merle pulled Paul into his arms  
"how 'bout now?".

Paul chuckled as he leaned in and captured his  
lover's lips.

"Well then, let's get started".


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later.

Merle bounced a toddler on his hip while tending to the spaghetti   
sauce slowly simmering in it's pot. He'd never thought him and  
Paul would get together much less have a two year old.

Little Savannah Sky had been quite the surprise to the both   
of them. Merle himself had never expected to have children  
until he was sitting on the edge of the bathtub staring at a  
little pink plus sign on that tiny white stick did the realization  
set in.

But here he was stirring marinara sauce with a two year old  
like it was the most normal thing in the world. And to Merle  
and Paul, they wouldn't have it any other way.

 

\-------------------------------

Daryl pushed the stroller down the street towards Merle  
and Paul's house, little Judith sleeping soundly.

Rick trailed not far from his lover, chasing after Carl who  
was always three steps ahead of him.

Grabbing up the two year old Rick blew a raspberry on  
his belly sending the toddler into a fit of giggles.

Rick and Daryl had always wanted to start a family and  
after three tries the couple found out they were expecting  
not one, but two babies.

Carl and Judith had been inseparable since the day they  
were born. The twins were always together be it if  
they were eating, sleeping or giggling the two always  
managed to keep Rick and Daryl on their toes.

Catching up to Daryl Rick kissed the hunter's cheek  
and intertwined his free hand with Daryl's as they   
continued down the street.

Rick smiled "how would you feel if we had one  
more baby?".

Daryl froze mid-step.

"Rick don' tell me yer pregnant".

"Are ya?".

Rick shook his head "no I'm not but would you want  
another?".

"Course I would, jus' not right now, let's wait till the  
kids are older".

"Well okay but if we do you get diaper duty".

Daryl smirked "oh no, you don't get outta that easily mister".

Reaching their destination they stopped at the bottom  
of the steps leading up to the front door.

Daryl picked up Judith who was now awake from her  
nap "let's head inside, Merle an' Paul are expecting  
us".

"I'm ready when you are".

Taking Carl by the hand the four of them headed  
inside.


End file.
